


【豪南】小心易碎

by Kuudo



Category: all囡
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudo/pseuds/Kuudo





	【豪南】小心易碎

第三梦。

任豪是淋着雨到弟弟家的，出商店门起天便转阴了，他把水果挂在车把手上，不出一个街道那辆小摩托就载着他一起浑身湿淋淋。他的脸被雨水敲打麻木，正坐在沙发上用一块干毛巾擦头发，干毛巾是周震南递给他的，周震南洗东西洗得勤，棉布上保存着浓浓的肥皂香气，他盖着脸轻轻吸了一口，眼皮底下周震南穿着人字拖的小脚在沙发间走来走去，腿不时碰着他的。

弟弟即将要出远门，他跟任豪交代，哥，我家养了只小狐，不太会照顾自己，请你来喂几天。任豪是个毛茸茸控，且收藏一切美丽的东西，他一口就答应了，到了家才发现那小狐原来就是被藏了一个月的弟妹，十八岁脆生生的小孩儿。小南，弟弟喊着，他看见周震南穿一条粉色的围裙走过来，在围裙上仔仔细细擦他沾不得阳春水的手指，拉着弟弟的领带胡乱地打着结，乖俏顽劣。弟弟好喜欢他，他知道那是种什么样的意味。弟弟将小狐搂到怀里细细地亲吻，手忘记分寸地揉捏上周震南圆润挺翘的屁股，直到周震南开始推他，斜过一眼示意他还有人在。

任豪垂着眉目，装作什么都没看见的样子。

弟妹看起来就乖软，他难以想象弟弟口中那个会飙车打群架用小皮鞋踩人的手指头的周震南是什么样子，也许是他那时候还长着尖尖的牙，被暖烘烘的柔腻腻的爱情给一点一点磨平。原来是别人为他飙车，为他打群架呢，任豪想，他想起邻人之妻封皮上水光粼粼的肉体，胡乱地把饱满的一颗荔枝掐得稀烂。

他留心听着；弟弟出门前半小时还忍不住地和小狐做爱，他知道那只揉捏在臀上的大手离开时有多舍不得，南南南南，他瞥见弟弟将周震南压在卧室门板上低低地嚼着亲昵，而任豪嚼着果肉，紧致饱实里头沉甸甸的，一嘴巴贪婪。他想起弟弟的性器；他们长到十八岁也曾一起洗澡，兄弟之间狎昵的玩笑溢满墙角，大多是评价性伴侣、比较性器官的大小等等荤话。那性器自然是经历过“千锤百炼”的，却也要在周震南身上败下阵来，任豪不禁暗自比较，他哪里像只小狐呢，更像猫猫，他会喜欢什么颜色，什么味道，什么形状的逗猫棒呢。

那一点点紫红的颜色在雪白臀肉间进进出出都小心，一点也不肯拔得干净，周震南想必顾及任豪还在客厅里，但他性淫不可收敛，想把一两声缓缓的呻吟藏起来，细细地嘶声，反到把男友撩拨得一发不可收拾。南南、南南，美死我了，他叫道，别吸这么紧，再搞下去就赶不上飞机了。周震南的笑声小小，那你拔出去啊。但男友可舍不得拔出去，跟他悄悄说，柜子里......别玩太狠......那些话纵使任豪耳尖也没听清楚。

等到弟弟在他身上发泄完性欲，任豪看见周震南被抬起的腿略微哆嗦着被放下来，他贴着门板喘气，一只手扒在白墙上是粉的，溢出了房间流进任豪的眼睛里。他觉得他在勾引他。

他觉得他在勾引他；他在房门口目送着男友出门，抱着双臂只微抬起下颌，露出一点，只一点让男友心醉的笑意。任豪的双腿交并着，周震南瞥来的一眼被他抓住尾巴，收也收不回去，干脆明目张胆。他没被干够，性欲潦草收拾，小穴里还软滑黏腻，性欲又被塞进底裤里，塞进围裙里。他忽然弯下了腰，任豪并不知道他在做什么，但双腿分开大咧咧地坐在沙发上，有意给他展示下体鼓起的一大包。

周震南靠着墙壁，墙纸被他抠得蜷起来，破了一个贫瘠的小洞。他走出门去问任豪，哥喜欢吃什么？我给你做。

每个字都是平静的，这么简单，连起来却让任豪起了心思。他看着墙上挂着一块钟，指针按节奏走向十二点，滴答滴答，他说，时间还多。周震南的脸蛋小小，黑发细又软，他只有十八岁，过早地成熟了，露出不解的神色时却显得天真，什么时间还多？

任豪摇了摇头，你听错了，是时间还早。

他忽然站起来说要去趟卫生间，走过周震南时却停下来，小狐好像被吓住，手贴上身后的墙壁脚步却钉在原地挪不开，任豪捏起他胸前的衣料，围裙很好看，弟弟买的？周震南像被捏紧了一小块皮肤，在阴影下燥热起来，他点点头，声音细微不可闻。

你怕我？周震南听见他问，他说不。但任豪凑过来，那你缩得这么小小的做什么？周震南的耳根敏感，被气息卷着舔着，双腿交在一起紧紧地夹着，看起来羞怯，耳朵却脆白。男人们总是说他小小的，他瞧着自己白嫩的脚尖出神，想起翻围墙骑在上面看男友张开手臂跟他说宝宝快跳到我怀里来，他觉得在男人的舌尖他真的变得好小好小，被放在掌心揉着捏着，骨头都被揉软掉了。

炒菜要用的葱蒜屋里没有，任豪便穿鞋出门在楼下的小超市买，周震南装得贤良，骨子里还是被娇惯的小孩，一身细皮嫩肉估计连厨房门都没进过几次。他排着队等结账时拿了一盒避孕套，等付完款后再扭身又捎了一盒，虽然他也不知道有没有那个机会用完，但遐想总是好的，美的。

他没有钥匙，须按了门铃等周震南来开门，屋子里头小拖鞋哒哒哒的，那脚步也是幼小得不能再幼小了。周震南打开门，他眼神有些游移闪躲，扶在门把手上的手指湿湿的沾了水，任豪笑道，真的在做饭？

周震南点点头，扭身跑走了，松垮垮的围裙布料贴着小屁股有一个圆圆的饱饱的轮廓。任豪走进了厨房里从他身后贴上去，周震南愣愣地站着没动静，案板上什么东西都没有，锅里只倒了油连火都不点。他往前倾身将周震南轻轻压着，你这做的什么东西，净会骗人。他撩起周震南的围裙想要塞到底裤边挂住，却发现他身上空荡荡的，这才在脑中闪过他先前扶着墙弯下腰的样子，小孩的手指湿漉漉的，原来在他出去的时候就悄悄地操自己去了。

内裤怎么不见了，小南？

周震南双手都撑在案台上，细软的黑发遮了眼睛，晃了晃脑袋喃喃地，水太多了......打湿了。

任豪猛然抱住他的腰将头枕在他的颈窝，他身上除了肥皂泡泡味道还有软香，嗅得人直直勃起，诚实放任，小心仔细地吻他的脸蛋，把周震南吻得不住偏头，跟他紧紧地磨着。什么东西水太多了？周震南用了点力贴着他的脸，颧骨抵着颧骨，他睫毛簌簌扑着抖着，气声里也湿湿的，他说，小穴里的水太多了。

他把小孩抱起放进卧室，门口就软踏踏躺着他的肉色底裤，他将他摔到床上，拎起内裤问他，你在家都喜欢不穿吗？周震南背靠着枕头撑起上身，任豪的脸上细细吻合着一层薄汗将他英挺的轮廓软化，合奸两个字变得有些缠绵的意味。是啊，他说，你弟弟说这样方便他一回来就能插到我里面。

哥哥......他难得喊一声，变成只小猫，小猫好乖，小猫的舌头沾着春浪。任豪抱了他强硬地压上去，牛仔裤贴着他的下身让他的双腿打得更开，将肿胀的性器推入他体内，避孕套被扔在地上全然忘记了，比暗火更吸引，那里面的软肉蠕动着绞着把男人吸紧，他大概是渴得紧了，急喘着好像一被插入就到了高潮。

别叫。任豪说，别出声。

他揉揉周震南的臀瓣，周震南捂着嘴被干得舒服，眼泪花花一抖就要掉下来，摸着两人相连的地方渴求他将自己捅碎，贞碑愉快，哺乳贪婪，只谈风月。可是好想要......他闭着眼睛想。簌簌抖动睫羽，被搞得软乎乎，小小的五官皱起来又舒开，好像在做梦。在偷情，他迷迷糊糊地想，却要把身上的男人和男友放在一起比较，以为他听不见，你比他大一些，但没有他长呢，他小小声说。

任豪嗤笑，他把他上身搂着抱到怀里重重地顶，将性器全然顶入他穴腔里，周震南呜呜地吞着水求饶，哥哥，哥哥，不要再往里......干、干到了......

偷得心甘情愿，偷得忘乎天地，他们仿佛两条小蛇舔着动着，在床上拧来拧去，把被子踢到床底下去，周震南把身下的床单揉皱，慢慢失力松手，一会儿就睡着了，任豪却还在动作着，性器插在他体内没有拔出，堵着他穴内被自己灌射的精水。小猫做梦时不安分，感觉插在体内的硬物还直挺挺的，房门被一把推开，看见男友正站在床前看着他。他不害怕，倒是被梦里的景象刺激得一颤，小穴绞着就快要羞愧高潮，任豪搂着他的腰，他们侧躺在床上，就着插入的姿势再次交欢。

周震南被干到晃神，男友对于他总是过分小心，哪怕他在床上浪着勾引也会顾及他是否耐得住，情人却不；他潜意识里叫任豪是情人，十八岁的小孩第一次叫情人，他觉得这两个字浪漫极了，他有多少不连贯就有多少春浪的天分。哥哥，他把双臂缠上去，你把那里操肿了，我怎么跟他解释？

任豪拍拍他的屁股，小南一个人在家也会玩自己，怪得了谁呢。

周震南满足地点点头，是啊是啊，不怪我也不怪你，性爱令人飘飘然舌尖颤栗精神淌汗，谁会不爱高潮喷涌如水，谁会不爱性。

·91


End file.
